The Worlds, Together
by theunhappytwins
Summary: (sorry for the ridiculous title)In which a homeless woman, a dying man, the face of the Crypton Corporation, a court mage, a suicidal teenager, and a mutant save the world. KaiMei, RinxLen, Negitoro.
1. The Story of the Beginning

**AN: I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story now.**

**Who cares?**

The woman huddled on the corner, heavy red overcoat draped over her.

A sake bottle, the top broken off, lay at her feet.

Strangely, despite the bitter wind and snow and the thin clothes she was wearing, the woman didn't seem cold.

A few flakes fell down on her shoulders, and she didn't move.

People walked past her, ignoring her.

The woman leaned back against the shop's wall.

"Humans are so silly, aren't they?"

The woman was silent, red eyes half-closed.

"Come, Meiko. Let's go."

"No."

"You idiot. You can't exist on…wine forever." His voice was disgusted.

"No."

He grabbed her shoulder. "Up."

The woman was forced up.

"Now. Come with me."

He set off, the woman unwillingly following in his footsteps.

_You don't want to continue living like this, do you?_

Meiko's head snapped up.

"What?"

_I don't._

*line break*

"Let me in! I have to see him!"

"No, me first!"

"I was here before any of you!"

Inside the mansion, the blue-haired boy looked out at the crowd.

He sighed, a rattle behind it.

"Kaito, you can't be angry about it. You _are _the Miracle Maker."

"They're not miracles." Kaito's voice was barely a whisper.

The redhead grinned at him. "But they are! You shouldn't be so sad about it! You saved _us,_ didn't you?"

Kaito nodded.

"And the next one to see you's about to come in. He needs you to help his granddaughter."

"Let him in."

Kaito knew there were so many more who needed his help, and the number got larger every day.

Akaito left the room, and Kaito got out of his chair.

His hand trembled as it clenched on the chair's arm.

He stood up, holding on to the chair like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

The door opened, letting in an old man holding a little girl's hand.

"Are you the…"

"Yes." Kaito smiled. "What is it that you would have me do?"

"G…Galaco went blind a year ago…Can you heal her?"

He nodded, walking towards the young girl.

He reached out a hand to her.  
She took it.

For a second, there was a flash of white light.

Kaito bit his lip, drawing blood.

This one was worse than most of the ones he'd had to go through-healing tended to be that bad.

He had to keep standing…

He fell to the ground, breathing hard.

"Just an accident. He's been ill recently." Akaito cut in smoothly.

_You don't want to continue living like this, do you?_

He looked around.

_I have no choice. I'm needed._

_You are needed more elsewhere. You will help far more people than you will here._

_I..._

_Do you choose to come with us?_

_Yes._

*line break*

The girl sat in the dressing room, long teal pigtails falling down to the floor.

The team of stylists clustered around her like butterflies drawn to a flower. The girl ignored them, her teal eyes staring into space.

"Hatsune-sama! It's time for you to get up on stage!"

"Is it already?"

She got up, her gaudy gold and pink dress trailing behind her.

She walked forwards, her steps faltering.

She finally entered onto a stage, bathed in a brilliant spotlight.

"Hello, everyone!" She smiled brilliantly, a stark contrast to her previous flatness. "Are you all having a good time?" She paused, to wait for an answer. "That's amazing! And today's news is…."

In front of her, a wall of messages lit up. She read them all out in a bubbly tone.

The most recent battle of the war had claimed 70 casualities-there were obviously far more, but that wasn't what she was supposed to say-, production of almost everything was skyrocketing, and 203 spies had been executed this month, among many other things.

"Wasn't that just _great_? And, now, over to our friends at Crypton! Remember, Crypton's protecting us all the time!"

The recording snapped off, and the girl stood still.

The smile disappeared from her face, to be replaced with her normal blank expression.

Standing still, she looked like a child's doll, gaudy, but empty.

_You don't want to continue living like this, do you?_

_I don't._

*line break*

"Look at _that._ The little girl they're calling a 'mage.'"

"It's obvious that it wasn't her _magic_ that got her there."

The two courtiers grinned as the delicate blonde girl walked down the hallway.

The girl turned to them, as if she had heard their whispers.

(Of course she had-everyone knew that rumors would always get back to _everyone_.)

But she glared at them. "Are you talking about me?"

"Of course not, Lady Kagamine."

"Well, if at any time you feel like talking about me, _don't_."

She turned, her red dress swooshing on the floor.

She held her head high, pretending to not hear the snickers from behind her.

She walked down corridor after corridor of the palace, finally arriving in a small bedroom.

She kicked off her soft boots, sitting on her bed.

The girl held out one hand lazily, and a flame appeared in it.

She clenched her other hand.

"Bastards."

She closed her hand tightly, dissipating the flame before she did so.

"My lady?"

She turned her icy blue gaze towards the green-haired maid in the doorway.

"Iku. Leave."

"Of course, my lady."

Iku left the room.

The blonde gritted her teeth.

She knew that the maid was talking about her this very minute.

Perhaps she was calling her a freak, a witch, a seductress…

Her hair crackled with electricity, raising off her shoulders.

_You don't want to continue living like this, do you?_

_Of course I don't._

*line break*

The boy sat in class, hunched over on himself.

His blond ponytail fell down, brushing his shoulders.

He lifted his pencil from the paper, and took out a book.

After several minutes, the bell rung, dismissing class.

He walked outside, to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"So, Kagamine, you got it perfect again?"

"I don't know…"

The brown-haired boy snickered, his companions joining in. "You _don't know_, huh? What a fucking nerd."

"Look, I have my next class soon…"

The boy shoved him back into the wall, eliciting an audible grunt. "What the hell, you think that _matters_?" He leaned into the smaller blond's face.

"Yes…"

The boy grinned, punching the smaller boy in the stomach.

The blond fell back into the wall again.

He slumped to the ground as the rest walked away.

Bracing one hand against the wall, he stood up slowly.

The blond walked away, towards his next class, face as expressionless as he could make it and teeth gritted.

One of the white sleeves of his uniform shirt had ridden up, exposing thin lines of scar tissue.

_You don't want to continue living like this, do you?_

He looked around, eyes widening as he looked for the source of the voice.

_No. I don't._

*line break*

The pink-haired woman pulled the hood more tightly over her head.

Mutations were dangerous things to have, as her older brother had told her time after time, and even binding her ears down was still inviting death if she didn't cover them.

She'd let him shave off her whiskers, though. Those would have been too hard to hide.

The hood had the added benefit of hiding her face, though.

She walked down the street, and to the record store she worked at.

"Hi, Luka!"

"Hello, Sora." She nodded at him.

Her coworker smiled at her. "Did you hear about that mutant the police caught?"

"What mutant?" She kept her voice deliberately even, though her hands trembled with fear as she made her way to the box of CDs to unpack them.

"I don't know…I heard they killed it, though. Breach of the peace is what they said they did it for."

"Liars."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. But it's a mutant, after all."

The door opened, the bell ringing.

A blonde girl walked inside.

She walked straight up to Sora.

"Uh, do you have _After the Party?"_

"Yes, let me show you…"

As the two walked away, Luka reflexively pulled her hood further down on her head and tried to quell her trembling.

She grabbed onto the edge of the box.

_You don't want to continue living like this, do you?_

Eyes widening, she glanced right and left.

Warily, she thought _I don't._


	2. This Unseen Power

The mountains seemed to reach up to the sky, their slopes covered in snow.

Hidden almost by ridges of grey stone was a beautiful garden, and inside on a bench sat a beautiful girl, her long blonde hair falling past her feet. Her face was expressionless, and seemed to resemble a finely crafted mask more than an actual human face.

She held out her hands. Winds rushed through the garden, coming to her.

Caressed by breezes, she seemed to float off the ground. She tilted her head back and laughed.

Finally, she whispered, "You don't want to continue living like this, do you?"

Despite the quiet voice she said it in, it seemed to echo.

She floated down to the stone bench she had been sitting on, her long white hair floating out around her, and waited for a moment, head tilted slightly to one side as if she was listening to something.

Then, she leapt up from the bench, and put out her hands.

Wind whipped around her, blowing her white dress and pink hair.

"Come."

White light flowed from her hands, and coalesced into six forms.

Before any of them had a chance to speak, she spoke. "Meiko. Kaito. Miku. Rin. Len. Luka. I am Aria of the Planetes. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

Rin crossed her arms. "Yes, I am. And I expect answers. Now."

Aria seemed taken aback for a second. "The reason is because I needed people who would not be missed."

Kaito sighed, fiddling with one of the cuffs of his jacket. "Ah…I do think I would be missed…"

"So would I." Miku said quietly.

Len raised his eyebrows. "So…uh, is this some kind of kidnapping thing?"

"No. I need you to save the worlds."

Luka stepped back. "Wh-what? I…I can't save the world."

Rin glared at the white-haired girl. "There's only _one_ world, you dullard."

Aria smiled. "No. There are many more than you can possibly imagine."

"You-"

Kaito held up his hands. "Rin, right? That's what she called you. Er…please stop attacking our kind host. If you can just calm down…"

She glared at him, hot winds blowing at her clothes. "I will not _calm down_!"

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Are all of you like this?"

Rin gritted her teeth. "Shut up!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" All eyes turned to Luka, who pulled down her hood further over her face. "This…this is important. We should listen to Aria-san."

Miku nodded mutely.

Aria smiled politely. "Thank you, Luka. Where was I…ah, yes. The worlds." Aria held out her hand, and a flock of tiny white lights floated in the air above it. "There are infinite worlds, and they are all their own universes. And, until recently, they have been left to their own devices."

"What happened recently?" Len asked nervously.

"This happened." A darkness crawled over some of the orbs, blocking out their glow. It spread slowly, but surely.

"And what does the darkness do?" Len asked.

Aria stared at them, and her icy blue eyes seemed almost sad. "It destroys them."

For a moment, everyone was silent.

Luka sighed. "Why are we supposed to do this? Look, I don't know about these others, but I'm not any kind of multiversal savior. I'm just a record store clerk."

Len nodded. After a heartbeat, so did Meiko. Rin was silent, turned half away. Miku's face was blank, an emotionless mask.

But Kaito was smiling, his face seeming suffused with light. He took a step forwards. "You may not want to save the world. But I do."

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Teenagers."

"I'm twenty-one!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "That's older than you look."

Kaito sighed, and coughed into a hand. "Look, Mei-chan-"

"_What_ did you just call me?"

Kaito smiled awkwardly. "Well, women are generally fine with me calling them cute names…Not sure why, though."

Luka smacked her face with her hand.

Rin took a step forwards, lightning crackling around her. "Are you implying-"

Len grabbed her arm. "Rin. Calm down."

"I refuse to calm down! He-"

"Well…" Kaito trailed off. "You're kind of…still a kid."

"I'M GOING TO-Damn you, Len, let me go!"

"Will you rip off Kaito's face if I do?"

"That end would be too quick for him."

"So, no."

"I'm going to-"

Aria cleared her throat.

Both blondes were silent.

"You are the only ones who can. Please."

Len sighed, and released Rin. "If there's no other way…"

Luka sighed, pulled her hood even further down, and nodded.

Meiko rolled her eyes. "I don't really care, but…it gets me away."

Rin crossed her arms. "Yes, if you _must_ know."

Miku looked around at the others, and then nodded.

Aria smiled, and turned around. "Then, farewell!"

"Wait, what-"

And in a flash of light, they were gone.


End file.
